Here
by ThisStrawberryIsYours
Summary: To protect his little sister, Two-Bit Matthews mother sent her where no one would ever hurt her again. When she comes home, they all learn the hard way plans dont always turn out the way we expect them.
1. Home Sweet Home

Hello people! This is my first _Outsider _fic. Any feedback you'd like to give would be greatly appreciated! =D The beginning might start a little slow, but its called progression for a reason *wink*. Also …I'd just like to ask in advance to excuse any and all grammatical error, lol.

_A/N: This fic is influenced by "A Walk To Remember", but will definitely be following an original plot. YES, as much as I love Dally and Johnny, they __are __dead in this fic. Sorry. _

**DISCLAIMER: ALL belongs to the wonderful S.E. Hinton**.

**Title: Here**

**SUMMARY: **To protect her, his mother sent his sister to live where no harm would ever come looking for her. Now, after a long eight year absence, Two-Bit Matthews little sister is finally coming home. Home may be where the heart is, but its also where everything started.

**

* * *

**

C.H.A.P.T.E.R 1:

**"HOME, SWEET, HOME"**

I don't remember it being this hot here.

The air was ungenerously hot and humid-a heavy kind of air that weighed upon you, making it tiresome to breathe. Sweat trickled from my temple and slid passed my chin, stopping only to be absorbed by my blouse. The fabric was beautiful- a cream colored material accented by a thin sheet of lace. It was delicate and simple. It was my favorite blouse. The feminine piece of clothing fitted me perfectly and made me feel prettier than what I knew I was. But, right now, I wouldn't waste a single second hesitating to rip it off my body. The offending material was clinging to me in places too inappropriate in the stifling heat to be comfortable.

I glanced out the open window. My gaze darted back and forth then side to side in an effort to notice each house as we drove by. Large, clean houses with up-kept yards and brand new shudders -some even with white-picked fences- greeted me when the beat-up Grey Hound Bus dropped me off on the West side of town. These were the kind of houses that lay in perfect order along the sidewalk- the kind of houses that people like me can only dream of, only sneer and poke fun at. Well, not necessarily the houses, but more so the "wonderful" people that lived in them. The people, the Socials, are what society would deem the better half.

The houses began to change. The picturesque neighborhood faded away and was replaced by a more familiar one. The East side was very different from the West side. Here, there were no white-picked fences or brand new shutters. People made due and well with what they had, and what they had wasn't much. It was a different world from the one the Socials, or Socs, lived in. This was a world inhabited by another set of people, the Greasers. Both groups stayed on their own turf, and neither took too kindly when someone from another group wandered out of where they were _suppose to be_. God help them if they did. The Greasers were like hoods- robbing, destroying, fighting and the like. They traveled in separate gangs, but through it all, stuck together. Greasers were the perfect "bad boys" , with their tight blue jeans, t-shirts, and slicked back, grease covered hair. The Socs, well, they were the exact opposite- always clean and expensive. Socs were no hoods, but if they caught a Greaser on their turf they could be just as "nice" as one. Only worse. They might've looked clean, but they were just as dirty as the rest of us misfit youth…even if no one believed it.

I tried to remember what it was like to live in this neighborhood. It wasn't hard, but I wish it were. For so long I locked this place in the back of my mind, never letting it exist but in my nightmares. Since I was eight- since _that night_- sleep was a luxury not easily come by. Every night was the same nightmare, every night was the same thing. Very soon, night became one of the few things I personally hated. I never did understand hate. Never wanted to waste my time, to damage my spirit with the effort. But in this I felt hatred was justified. It wasn't easy to hate the night. What I wanted to hate was _him_…but I knew better. Grams taught me better. I couldn't disappoint her. Couldn't bear to be frowned upon by what she knew, _Who_ she knew. My heart couldn't take it.

The worn-down, old car jerked with a start as the light turned green. I was brought out of my thoughts as the heat once again made itself viciously known. Again I was uncomfortable. I suddenly felt claustrophobic and to keep myself preoccupied with anything but the idea of non-escape, I began to do what I usually do in these instances. I fiddled. My hands moved from the boiling hot dashboard, to my sides ,and back to the dashboard again. When _I _started to be my own annoyance, I settled for resting my hands at my sides. Determined to be comfortable if only by force of will alone. My fingers twitched. I longed to move around- run my fingers through my hair, twist, spin, whatever!- but I remained reluctantly firm.

My restlessness didn't go unnoticed by my companion. Keith looked at me from the corner of his eye. He cracked a grin and I had to smile. My brother's smile was one thing I would never forget. It was a tooth-bearing grin, split from ear to ear, and it never left his face. He was truly a character, my brother. His hair was the same color as mine, brownish auburn, but darker. Thick sideburns ran down the corners of his face and was the only patch of hair on his head not coated with an unnecessary amount of grease. Just like a Greaser. Like his never ending smile, his humor remained in tact. Keith found amusement in everything, even when there shouldn't be anything funny at all. He never cared, never planned, never took things seriously. These were all his greatest and worst characteristics. He was notorious for fighting, shoplifting, and his black-handled switchblade, which he only acquired because of the before mentioned skill. If you would call shoplifting a skill. He had eyes as grey as his smile was wide. His eyes were grey, no question. My eyes were unmark able, a strange blend of my brother and mother's grey, and they were green. I try not to think about that particular generic trait or where it came from. It was a beautiful color green, practically emerald. The fact the color was so stunning was unavoidable. It only disgusted me.

"You're bein awful quiet over there, Dani."

He smiled that ear splitting smile again, but this time I could see the sarcasm laid behind his strait teeth. I let my own grin slip across my face and decided to tease him.

"And why would I wanna talk to you?"

" 'Cause a couple of weeks every summer isn't enough time for me to hear the sweet, angelic voice of my darlin' sister." He gushed, smile still in place.

I laughed. He was right. A couple of weeks in a year for the past eight years wasn't enough. When mom sent me to Kansas to live with Grams she was doing it for my own good, I know that. Still, when your eight and you don't understand why things are the way they are, and all you want is your older brother…Well, things don't make as much sense as they should. Thankfully, mom came down to visit every summer, bringing my older brother with her. But, I don't want to think about that.

"You're so full of it, Keith!"

I giggled at his expression. The look on his face was borderline confusion, almost like he forgot his real name. "Don't call me that, _Danielle_." He growled good-naturedly, emphasizing my name as if to prove his point. Barely anybody called me Danielle unless it was a stranger or they were being serious. I have always been Dani, and on one occasion DanDan. The latter is never to be mentioned by anyone ever! The last time I was called DanDan was in 5th grade by my cousin Gregg from North Dakota. He ended up with his head in the sandbox and a bloody nose. Grams laughed about that one for years.

"Oh, fine! What was it people call you?" I was teasing him and he knew it. "Oh, yea…Two-Bit!"

"Ha ha, Dani." Was his sarcastic reply.

Two-Bit. That's what he goes by. Always has. He's a wisecraker and couldn't stop telling jokes to save his life. He'd argue 'til his head explodes and he couldn't help but put his two-sense into everything. Hints the name Two-bit. Only I, his annoying baby sister, is allowed to call him Keith.

Laughter filled the car as we continued down an achingly familiar street. It was nice to laugh with him again. I missed goofin' whenever we were apart from each other. Earlier that day as I took that last step off the bus, I saw him standing with his head bowed by an old car. He had his hands in his pockets and I feared that things were going to be awkward between us, which was the very thing I dreaded. I didn't by any means want to feel unwelcome by my own brother, one of my favorite people in the world. True, we are as close as a brother and a sister can be, but we still have much beef with each other. I think its good for him to argue with someone that wont judge him, though. I may not agree with the things he does or what the Greasers do and certainly what the Socs do, but he's my family, and the Greasers are his family. That's good enough for me. Hopefully, me bein' Two-Bits little sister will be enough for them to respect me a little? I dunno.

Yea, my brother was a hood. He drank to much, stole everything in sight, and never shut up. He liked fights, blondes, and for some reason school. He was eighteen and a half and still a junior in high school. He was almost two years my elder and in my grade, probably my class. I don't care. I love him, no matter how many years we were separated between visits. I hate new things. New experiences make me antsy. I crave similarity and cling to all things familiar. Two-Bit being near me offers just that. He's my stability on this physical earth, and for a reason I cant explain I realize that as much as I may need him that _he needs to be needed_.

"So," I started, "Who's car is this, anyway? Yours?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it aint mine."

"Oh?"

"It's Steve's. He's at work with Soda. He let me use it to pick you up. "

"That was nice of him." I answered, being polite.

He nodded. "Yea, I guess." There was a pause before he said, "We're gonna head out to the Curtis' after we unload your stuff. Steve's gonna catch a ride with Soda and meet us there. You can unpack later. There's plenty of time for that!"

"Uh, sure?" I was uncertain about this whole thing. I mean, I know the Curtis' from way back when we were all kids, but that was then. Now, I'm just a little uneasy- not nervous! I never get nervous! Things have changed so much and so have I. Oh, well…better make the best out of it.

From the corner of my eye I saw Two-Bit grin. I turned to him, lifting up an eyebrow as if to ask "what?". He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly but his grin only grew. "Don't worry, sis! I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean its just us Greasers." He started laughing a little. "Besides ya might even like it."

"Huh." I bit my lip and tilted my head. He was about to egg me on, I knew it. "And why is that?"

"Oh, I dunno." Came his indifferent response. "Just that… girls seem to like bein around the Curtis Brothers a lot. Especially with Sodapop, there. He's irresistible to the ladies."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure."

He clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Ah, ah. I bet you wouldn't last two minutes around Darry or Soda without blushing one good time."

"I don't make bets, Keith," He glared. "Two-Bit." I amended. "Especially stupid bets."

"Sure."

"No, seriously." He only laughed in response. A deep laugh that said he didn't believe me and he was wanting to make me mad. It was working. I was aggravated.

By the time the car rolled to a screeching halt I had calmed down. I closed my eyes and noticed that my breathing was surprisingly steady. I turned my head and when I opened my eyes I was facing the place where everything started. The place I vowed never to return to again. My hand shook as I laid it on the inside of the door. I felt torn leather against my fingers tips before my hand finally grasped the handle. Summoning all my strength, I stumbled out of Steve's car. My knees were wobbling but before they could buckle, I heard my brother's voice telling me to hurry up. Once I was sure my feet was on the ground greater than I had a hold on reality, I nodded.

"Home, Sweet, Home." I whispered sullenly before looking towards the sky.

_God, what am I doing here?_

* * *

These will get longer, lol !

_A/N: Okay, just so we are all certain, this was an introduction. THIS FIC WILL BE VERY DRAMATIC, but also a little funny mixed with some romance, and Danielle's past will be revealed in the coming chapters. I will explain what happened to her, why she was sent away and all that jazz, lol! Again, sorry for all the mistakes ;p I'm up for anybody wanting to beta me!_

_A/N2: This fic will alternate between POV. Danielle and Soda's mostly. I'm not sure if I want to add more._

_PLEASE _

_PLEASE _

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know if I should continue!_

_xoxo, Still Beautiful_


	2. Of Kitty Posters And Other Cute Things

_Okay, thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock the worlds largest sox! Lol_

_A/N: Alright, I just want to let everybody know that this story will be more of a drama than a romance, and the romance itself will be in more of the friendly nature…at first. For all of you that crave a romance---patience to you! Lol. I'm trying to establish something, but there WILL, I repeat, will be some lovin' in later chapters. _

_A/N2: Another thing I want to address is that this is a progressive fic. I wont be revealing Danielle's past just "out in the blue". The Greasers know the reason why Danielle was sent away, but not what really happened to her. Confusing? Sorry, but it WILL all become very clear soon enough ;p _

**

* * *

**

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R T.W.O **

"**OF KITTY POSTERS AND OTHER CUTE THINGS"**

The screen door slammed against my backside after I stumbled through with my last suitcase. I took a few steps forward and looked back, taking in the sunlight as it scattered different shadows across the living room floor.

I turned my head around and away from the sunlight. My gaze wandered reluctantly. Everything was the way I remembered it. An old, maroon sofa I jumped up and down on during life's more calmer moments- which usually meant key persons were absent from the house- was sitting idly to my left against a beige colored wall. In front of the couch was a small piece of wood that was better suited for a secretary's work station, but settled fine as a coffee table. The TV sat stationary of the adjacent wall the couch-monstrosity was leaning against. It was a black and white TV with a half-torn off knob. The thing had seen better days, I'm sure.

My mind was alerted back to the present when a loud thump followed by a series of swear words reached my ears. I cringed at some of the more colorful language that escaped my brother's mouth. I let it slide, though…considering it was _my_ suitcase he tripped over.

"Oh, my…" I rushed over to help him up. He swatted me away aggravatingly. "I am so sorry Two-Bit!"

He huffed as he popped up a non-existent collar around his neck- I assume out of habit from the many leather-jackets he owns. I put my hand over my mouth to silence the giggle threatening to pass my lips, but only managed to let out a very "lady-like" snort.

He sent a mock-glare my way before cocking his head to the side and pointing a finger at me. His finger was annoyingly close to my face so I swatted it out of the way. Two-Bit's mouth tilted to the side. "Watch where your puttin' your stuff or next time I'll move it for ya'!" When the only response I had was to laugh, he rolled his eyes and turned to sit on the couch. "Well, hurry up kid. We gotta get over to the Curtis'."

I shook my head. "Yea, yea. I'm goin'!" I reached down to grab my suitcase only to drop it back on the floor again. It was heavy! I huffed and blew a stray curl from my face. "You could help, ya' know!"

"I know."

An irritated growl rumbled in my throat. Two-Bit remained lounging on the couch as I trudged my way up the small fleet of stairs. With a mighty heave, I threw my suitcase onto my old bed. I stared at the suitcase with misplaced aggression. "One down. Two to go…"

When I realized I was talking to a suitcase I shook my head in amusement. My hand seemed to rise on it's own volition to wipe another trail of sweat off my forehead. Heat seemed to gain on me in rushing force. The air around me was heavy and sticky, not made any more bearable by my recent exertions. My eyes drifted shut as a wave of dizziness washed over me. I took a few deep, steady breaths, imagining the hot air around me was instead cool and refreshing. The dizzy spell passed but my eyes remained closed. A realization ignored before dawned on me. There was no longer amusement in talking to suitcases, or the dreary act of carrying them upstairs to keep me preoccupied. All was silent. I was left alone to face the world around me.

I kept my eyes closed for just a bit longer, attempting to avoid confrontation. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. When I realized how ridiculous I was being I decided to open my eyes. After all, being afraid of a room? Please!

"You're not a little girl anymore. Stop being stupid."

I was surprised.

My old room had undergone a complete transformation and for a second I thought I had walked into the wrong bedroom. The once baby-blue walls were now red and vibrant. It was recently painted and I could tell whoever the painter, or painters, were didn't really know what they were doing. I didn't care. I was grateful. The purple of the bedspread clashed horribly with the newly painted walls, but somehow it worked for me. Where there were once dollhouses and beat-up teddy bears, now there were a small dresser and vanity-mirror. Beside that was the most ludicrous thought of what a sixteen year-old girl would possibly want- a Kitty Poster.

"So, I guess you found your room okay."

I nodded. "Uh-huh…You redecorated?"

I turned to see Two-Bit leaning against the open door frame with his head turned down. It was the closest to sheepish I have ever seen my over-confident and goofy brother.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yea. Darry and some of the guys helped paint. Mom said it was a good idea."

That explained the paint splotches all over the floor and ceiling. I smiled as I imagined my brother and his "tuff" Greaser friends decorating. I lifted my hand and gestured around the room. "She was right. Thanks."

He nodded. "Where is mom, anyhow?" I asked.

"Work."

"Still?"

"Yea. Double-shift. A girl went into labor and mom's fillin' her spot." He rubbed his hands together and smiled that familiar smile. "Times 'a wastin', DanI! The sun aint gonna wait for ya' to decide when you're gonna leave. Now, hurry up! I wanna make it to the Curtis' before it starts getting dark."

I nodded. When I turned my head to look out the window I came face to face with a big-eyed, furry kitten. I cracked a wry grin and pointed to the poster. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

The smile almost instantly left his face and his grey eyes darkened. I wondered what I said to upset him so much. He licked his lips before he replied.

"Not really."

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion. What happened to my happy-go-lucky brother? I saw his hands clench into fists at his sides and suddenly I remembered. I returned my gaze back to the poster. Now, the thing didn't seem so ludicrous. My eyes were unblinking and my breathing was uncontrollable as it shook in my lungs. I raised my hand to one corner of the poster, leaving it there, hesitating before moving it slowly to the right. My breath stopped altogether as my hand stopped. Almost in the center of the kitten's head, the poster covered a large hole about the size of a fist.

A man's fist.

_His _fist.

I jumped a little when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Two-Bit's voice brought me crashing back to reality for the second time today. "Danielle…let's-let's not do this right now, 'k?" He grasped my elbow gently and started to lead me to the doorway. "Come on. Steve is probably wonderin' what I've done with his car."

"What about the rest of my stuff?"

I heard him sigh beside me. "We'll get it put up later."

"Right."

I glanced inside the room that a minute ago I was happy to see changed. Now, I noticed it hasn't really changed at all. The memories are still here. You cant change what's been and gone.

_I have never been more appreciative of cutsie, kitty posters as I have in this moment._

* * *

The ride to the Curtis' wasn't long and only slightly uncomfortable.

Two-Bit had shaped back into the familiar prankster everyone knew and loved him to be. The incident back in my room was left there, and for that I was content. All thoughts of kitty posters and man-made holes in walls were abandoned as Steve's car puffed and gurgled to a stop.

The Curtis house was another thing that hasn't changed…much. Paint chips were barely hanging on the walls and vines overshadowed most of the right side of the house. Other than that,everything was the same. Despite all the much needed repairs, the place was well took care of. The front yard was mowed and the inside was clean, well, as clean as a house full of boys could be. The worn-down, old house still had that cozy feel- the comfort I didn't feel at my own home.

When I stepped inside the kitchen, the first thing to register in my mind was chocolate. The second was "ooh". I wasn't prepared to be knocked over by a big guy, but before I knew what happened I was on my back. When I looked up to see my attacker, I saw Darrell Curtis with a confused and shock filled face. Two-Bit came in about a minute later. Soon after that introductions were made, sorry's were being exchanged, and I had a nice cut on the left side of my head, just above my ear. It wasn't bad though, and I'm sure the swelling will be down in a few minutes. I groaned as I held the rag full of ice that Darry got me close to my forehead. It hurt so bad!

"I'm so sorry about that!"

"It's okay, Darry." I said, embarrassment filling me. "After all, I kinda snuck up on ya' "

Darry shook his head. "No, I should of paid attention to what I was doin'."

Darry was a lot different than the last time I saw him. Of course, the last time I saw him he was only eleven. He was big and had nice muscles-the kind every girl wanted to touch. He was six-feet-two and very handsome. He's got the same pale blue-green ice colored eyes I remembered from when I was nine and had the world's largest crush on him. Darry looked just like his father did. It was kinda scary.

"It's okay." He looked at me as if he was going to protest, but I spoke up before he had the chance. "Really…I'm fine." He didn't look like he believed me, so I decided to tease him a little. "Geez, Darry! Whatdaya got under that tee shirt? A brick wall?"

Two-Bit laughed from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Ol' Darry is proud of them muscles of his, aint ya?"

I saw Darry shake his head and crack a grin. My attempt to lighten the mood worked. "Huh…" Darry said. "And to think I keep telling Ponyboy to watch what he's doin'. Maybe I should take my own advice, huh?"

"Where is Ponyboy?" I asked. " Gosh, I haven't seen him since he was a kid."

"He aint much of a little kid anymore. Even if I do treat him like one." Said Darry. " I figure he should be in his room. Probably asleep." He looked at me and shook his head. "You aint much of a little kid either, Dani. Why, your practically a woman." I managed to restrain from blushing at his comment.

"Hey, now! Don't go given my baby sister any ideas that she's full grown!" Two- Bit said as he lit a cigarette. "I don't wanna have to go chasin' her all over town."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's attempt of being protective. "Yea, sure. 'Cause I'm the one that needs lookin' after."

Two-Bit scowled playfully and Darry chuckled a little. At this time, Ponyboy decided to make an appearance. The six-year-old kid I remembered had grown up. His light-brown, almost red hair was messy from sleep. His eyes were almost the same color as mine, greenish-brown, and they watched me curiously for a minute. Like his older brother, Ponyboy was handsome.

"Hey." Ponyboy said friendly. He walked over to stand by Two-Bit and I noticed Ponyboy was tall as well.

I offered him a smile. "Hey, Ponyboy."

Darry saved me from the awkwardness of introductions. "Pony, this is Danielle, Two-Bits little sister." He ruffled my hair affectionately, taking care not to disrupt my cut. Which, I noticed, wasn't swollen at all that much anymore. "You might not remember her all that well, but you, her, Soda, and Steve used to play around together.

Ponyboy's eyes lit up with some spark of recognition. He smiled a handsome smile. "Oh, yea! How ya' been, Dani."

Conversation started from there. We talked about everything! My life in Kansas, their lives in Tulsa, work, school, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston, the passing of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis…everything. We all made our way into the living room. Pony and me sat on the couch, Darry in the chair next to us, and Two-Bit on the floor. We carried on a little more and watched Mickey Mouse and ate chocolate cake, much to the excitement of Two-Bit.

I took in everything around me- this moment- and I decided that having friends around like Pony and Darry wouldn't be such a bad thing. Wouldn't be a bad thing at all. Darry was strong and protective, but carried a sort of grace about him that couldn't be ignored. He would do anything for his friends, for the Greasers- his Family. Ponyboy had a big heart. He was quiet and kind and he had this sort of glow that made him golden.

The Curtis' were quickly making Tulsa a place I could at least half-way tolerate. Maybe a little more than that.

The sun was starting to go down when we heard the kitchen door open and the voices of boys could be heard from where we were sitting. Darry and Two-Bit got up and headed in the voices' direction.

I glanced at Pony with a question written on my face. "It's just Soda and Steve."

I nodded and followed after Two-Bit and Darry. Pony looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "I'm curious." Was all I offered him. He looked amused and didn't stop me. I stood outside of the kitchen archway, but no one seemed to notice me.

"Your late, Little Buddy." Darry only called one person Little Buddy, that much I remember.

Sodapop Patrick Curtis stood by the oven with his hands shoved in the pockets of his blue jeans. I would have never imagined the kid that used to tease me all the time would grow up to look like _this_. He was a real doll. Very cute. The rays from the dying sun settled on his frame, making him look like some Greek god come to earth. I wonder how he could stand being so handsome. He's not as tall as Darry and he's slimmer, but he's finely drawn with soft, full lips and features. He's got dark-gold hair that was covered by a greasy, DX cap. His eyes were dark-brown and reckless- dangerously laughing eyes. He was grinning, and it was a contagious thing to behold. It was charming. _He_ was charming. I noticed all this within a half-a-minute time frame. Ponyboy told me Sodapop was like that, though- said his eyes would give him away.

Ponyboy was right.

But, Pony also said that I would fall for him just like every other girl in town. Soc and Greaser alike. My brother had said the same thing. Personally, I just don't see that happening. True, Sodapop was a beautiful boy and probably every bit the gentle and big-hearted guy Pony says he is, but I don't know him. I know nothing beyond the movie-star appearance and memories of a little boy I went to grade school with. Its just not enough. Frankly, I couldn't see myself with _anyone _right now. Its not the right time. Besides all that, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I've never been boy-crazy, in fact, I've never really had a boyfriend. Don't need one and don't want one. Right now, all I need is time and maybe….a friend. 'Yea…' I decided. 'I would like to be friends with Sodapop.'

"It wasn't his fault, Superman." I was shaked out of my thoughts by the voice of one Steve Randle. I remember Steve. He and Soda have been partners in crime since the beginning. He was standing next to Soda. He was a little taller than Sodapop but shorter than Darry. He had dark hair combed back in complicated swirls. From what I hear, he was the best mechanic in town.

Darry crossed him arms over his massive chest. "Oh?"

"Yea, man." Steve nodded. "We were half way over here when I realized that I forgot to lock up. Shoot, we had to turn and go all the way back to the DX!"

Darry rolled his eyes. Soda grabbed a fork and shoved it into the cake. His mouth was full when he began to speak. "So…" He swallowed. "She here?"

This time I was the one to roll my eyes. I stepped forward as Pony came up behind me, making my presence known. Four sets on male eyes landed on me. "Yea…" I said sarcastically, enjoying this moment to catch them off guard, "She's here."

Soda stared at me for a minute before breaking out into a beautiful grin as Two-Bit put his arm around me. "So, guys…" Started my brother, "Long time, no see, huh?"

Soda stepped forward, grin still in place. I have a feeling he grins a lot. "Yea, you probably don't remember me, Dani."

Soda, Steve, and me grew up together. We were all in the same grade. Of course I remember him. "I remember enough, Sodapop…" Soda raised an eyebrow in mock innocence- a trick he learned from my brother, no doubt. "You used to torment me in grade school!"

He only laughed. "Hey! Your hair grew back!"

"Yea, maybe. But Barbie's head didn't!" I glared at him for less than ten seconds before joining everyone else in laughter.

I looked at Two-bit, shrugging his arm off my shoulder, than back at Soda. He was walking out of the kitchen, yelling, "I'm takin' a shower!" as he went.

Darry yelled back, "Hurry up, will ya! We're gonna miss the opening!"

"Opening?" I asked.

Two-Bit grinned. "Yea, Dani. We're takin' ya' to the movies tonight." I groaned as he put his arm around me again. Everyone started to laugh. "Welcome home, sis!"

* * *

Okay, there was the second chapter. Sorry for any mistakes! ;p I'll be updating every Wed. Maybe more than that if I have the time.

_A/N: I don't know what Two-Bits and Danielle's mom does for a living, but in my fic she's a waitress. Uhhh….I cant think of anything else at the moment, lol, but if you have any questions ya know what to do!_

Should I continue?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

_Xoxo,_

_- _


	3. Blame It On Tulsa

Thanks for the reviews, ya'll! You don't know how much I love them =D

Wow, it is so not Wednesday, lol. I am SO SORRY you guys!!! I haven't updated in a few weeks but life happens. First, there was senior trip, followed by crazy flooding and graduation. Forgive me? Anyways…Sense school is no longer an issue, I will have a very generous amount of time to work on my writing.

_A/N: Okay, I have decided to change the genre/s of this fic from Drama and Romance to Drama and Spiritual. The reason being that this story deals with A LOT of inner turmoil. BUT I promise there will be romance, albeit, in much later chapters. Like I said, this is a progressive fic and I intend on it being lengthy- not in a bad way, though, lol. And don't worry, its not going to be all seriousness. There is also a lot of laughs and good-times ahead3_

_A/N2: Like I said, this fic will SOME WHAT be inspired by "A Walk To Remember" and we all know that the lead character was Christian. Danielle is, well, not, but she is a good person. Please don't be turned off by this. I have read sooooo many fics where one of the guy's sister was just like them, hoods, maybe worse, and I wanted to do something a little different. I wanted to see how the guys would handle her, haha! ;P _

* * *

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R T.H.R.E.E**

"**BLAME IT ON TULSA"**

I felt like a silly girl.

The ticket line at the Nightly Double was obnoxiously long. Eyes from all types of people, Greaser and Soc alike, watched me as I stood there, awkwardly shuffling back and forth on my feet. Some of the guys had left me here while they snuck in from a hole in one of the older gates. I refused. I couldn't do it. Not because I'm a wuss or because I'm scared. I didn't because I had the money and there was no point in sneaking in. Even if I didn't have the money I wouldn't have. I would have felt like I was stealing or something.

I had a strong conviction about me that was instilled in me by my Grams and years of Sunday School. A conviction not easily ignored. Those early morning lessons stuck with me, nothing I could do could change it now. I guess the verse was right when it said, "train up a child in the way he should go, and he will never depart from it".

I know that sneaking into the movies sounds simple, but when you have never _had_ to take things to get along it wasn't as easy as it seemed. I have never professed to be anything I'm not and I'm far from perfect. But I think that's the point- living life despite imperfections, our own and everyone else's. My Grams was a Christian, a church go-er, and she did the best she could with me. She had the sweetest temperament and most patient spirit. Her faith knew no bounds, even her faith in me. I've tried to rebel a few times, tried my hardest to get her to slip up and show her "true" colors. But, what I was looking for never came. From a young age, I taught myself that there was only bad people with good moments, some with just less bad moments. Eventually, I gave up and accepted that there were good people in the world, good people who were still human and sometimes made wrong decisions. Grams convinced me of that. Sometimes you have to let other people teach you things, not only rely on your own understanding.

Ever sense then, I've been trying to be one of those people. Trying to be someone my Grams, the greatest person I have ever known, could be proud to call her granddaughter. I don't claim any Christian title, though. Right now I'm confused. I've seen a lot of things in the world and I've seen a lot of things in myself that I don't like and don't understand. I haven't a doubt in anything _but _myself. I lack the faith that Grams had. I wish I did believe like she did, but I just…didn't.

Just because I'm not like Grams, though, doesn't give me a right to do what I want. I know what's right and what's wrong.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard whistling beside me. Darry stood tall and unmovable to my right, his hands in his pockets and his lips puckered as he continued whistling. I smiled. Darry was the only one who stayed to wait with me. Not even my own brother stayed. I felt a little bad. The Curtis' didn't have a lot of money as it is and he could've got in free if he went with the boys. Any bit of money helped, even a few cents. I knew my small guilt was ridiculous, that it really _was_ only a few cents out of Darry's pocket. But, still…

"You don't have to wait with me, ya' know."

He stopped whistling, mid-tune, and looked down at me with a handsome grin on his face. "Sure I do. It's the least I could do after I gave you that nice bump on your head."

When he said that I was immediately alerted to the ache that still throbbed from the upset gash above my left ear. I gingerly touched it and winced at the small pain that followed. He had a point, he could stay. The guilt went away. _After all, I said I was trying to be a good person, but I guess so was he. Who am I to begrudge him that? _I thought with a smile on my face.

I shrugged. "Fine. You probably couldn't fit through that hole anyhow, ya' big muscle-head."

We laughed. An elderly couple was the only people left between us and the ticket booth now. The woman turned around when she heard our laughter while her husband purchased their tickets. She was gentle looking, fragile beyond comprehension, like she could break at any moment. Her eyes were enlarged by huge, round glasses and her hair was grey with steaks of white. She smiled at us and the gesture was so genuine that I had to smile back.

"What a pretty item. Its such a joy to see young love."

I glanced at Darry. His eyes were widened almost comically. I fought the urge to laugh and instead corrected the sweet, old lady. "Oh, no, ma'am. We're not a couple, just friends meeting some more friends inside."

"No? Not a couple? Well, you would think a pretty girl like yourself and such a looker of a young man would have someone, surely?" She had a grin on her face that I could've sworn was mischievous.

I shook my head. " 'Fraid, not. I'm new in town and Darry here is too busy."

Before she could retort, her husband grabbed her lovingly by the hand, telling her they should find their seats before the movie started. The scene between the two in front of me was adorable beyond anything I could imagine. I recalled the woman's words, _"It's such a joy to see young love", _and couldn't imagine anything more joyous than what I had just witnessed. Two people, old, probably married since they were teenagers and still noticeably and convincingly in love, was something I never thought I would get the opportunity to see.

Before the old woman walked away with her husband, she touched my arm and smiled up at me. Her eyes brightened and I noticed they were the same dangerously laughing eyes that belonged to Sodapop. Watching the couple walk away, I was reminded that we had left Soda and Steve back at the Curtis'. Steve said Soda would be awhile and that we should go on ahead. He assured us that Soda and him would catch up later. I wonder if they were already inside.

I turned away from the spot the couple recently vacated and turned my attention back to the ticket booth. My hand dug inside my pocket in search for my money. Clumsily, I dropped the change on the hard cement. After I bent down to pick up the runaway quarter, I looked up to find Darry waving a ticket in front of my face.

"I'm buyin'." He stated.

And the guilt was back. "No, Darry. I have my own money."

He crossed his large arms in front of his massive chest. "I said I'm buyin'. Don't you start arguing with me. I get enough of that from Ponyboy and Sodapop." The corners of his mouth twitched as he tried to contain a smile.

I was about to object, but decided against it. Might as well get a few laughs. My smile was almost as playful as the old woman's eyes as I acted the part of a shy girl flirting with the boy she liked. I tucked my curly hair behind my ear.

"Well, gosh, Darry. Since we are on a date an' all, I don't see why you shouldn't buy my ticket." I batted my eyelashes as annoyingly girly as I could.

The smile he was trying to hold back burst across his face and I started to laugh. My laughter had calmed to chuckles when I noticed another person's laughter. Familiar, contagious, male laughter. I turned around to find Soda and Steve.

Steve was standing with an unreadable expression on his face beside a grinning Sodapop. They must have rushed over because Soda's hair was still wet. Darry was shaking his head at his younger brother, smile on his lips, and I was giggling with the handsome, blond, DX employee. I couldn't help it, he just had that ability. The fact that I tend to laugh beyond necessary may have something to do with it.

"What's so funny?" Asked the oldest Curtis.

"Ah, nothing'." Replied Soda with a glint in his eye. "Just the thought of _you_ on a date."

"Watch it, Little Buddy." He warned.

"We're not on a date." I intervened. "An old woman in front of us just thought we were."

Darry nodded. "Yea, and she thought it was a _good_ idea to egg me on." He said, poking me in the ribs.

I bared a mouth-splitting grin- a trade I learned from my brother- up at him. Soda seemed to accept this excuse. Steve's face seemed to change. He looked…pleased? I don't know, but I don't think I liked it.

Steve looked to Darry. "So what are you guys doin' here…and with tickets?"

Darry shook his head amused. "Ah, the little lady here wouldn't sneak in. Thought I'd wait with her."

Sodapop looked from Darry to me. "You wouldn't sneak in?" He started to laugh again and I rolled my eyes, realizing it was directed at me. "You're a goodie-goodie." He stated.

I raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So?" He asked incredulously.

"Yea, so. When has bein' a goodie-goodie been a bad thing _ever_?"

His only response was to smile and shrug his shoulders. "Not sure, doll, but I think the movie 's 'bout to start." He glanced over his shoulder, directing his next statement to his best friend. "Come on, Stevie. Let's go on an' round back to the hole."

Soda looked back at me and winked. "Catch ya' inside, do-gooder."

I rolled my eyes and watched as the two, Greaser boys make their way toward the shadows. Darry shifted beside me. He looked at me and grinned while gesturing toward the entrance. "After you."

I punched him on the shoulder, biting my lip to keep from wincing as my fist made contact with his bulging arm muscle. "Dork." I muttered.

* * *

To say that I was annoyed would be an understatement. My nose crinkled as the smell of alcohol continued to assault my nostrils, but I was grateful knowing we were getting farther away from the stale air gathered around the group.

I glanced back at the small crowd of drunk teenagers Darry and I had finally made our way through. My eyes narrowed at them. I walked closer to Darry as I remembered the clumsy hands of am overexcited teenager. He had brown, curly hair and pale, green eyes. The clothes he wore were new and up-to-date, and his friends around him were just as privileged. Anger lit his face when I shoved passed him, ignoring his calls. He was made brave, thanks to too much of daddy's whisky, and let his hand that was not holding a bottle slap my backside. I had stopped, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. But, I had let it go. I held Darry back as best I as I could, and pushed him forward. When the curly-haired Soc took my lack of retort as a sign to grab the edges of my skirt and raise it up….I hit him. My fist made direct contact with the end of his proud nose, making a sickening crunch. It was broken. You don't have a brother like Two-Bit Matthews without learning a few things. The brat had recoiled and cursed, clutching his broke beak, but I ushered forward, dragging a laughing and amazed Curtis behind me.

I was lost in my thoughts, not realizing Darry had stopped and that I was lagging behind until I bumped into him. I staggered back, clutching my sore, right hand- the hand I used to punch a drunken idiot a few minutes before. My face must have contorted with some sort of sign that I was in pain because Darry glanced at my hand. Before he could laugh-again-or say anything, I stopped him with a raise of a pointed finger.

"If you say anything about this to the boys, Darrel Shaynne Curtis, Jr., I swear I'll get you twice as good!"

He bit his lip and his eyes crinkled from contained laughter, but he nodded his agreement. I rolled my eyes -something I seem to be doin' an awful lot of around these Curtis boys- and stalked off to where the rest of our little gang of friends were goofin' around.

I stopped in front of where Pony was sitting. He smiled up at me and I smiled back. "Hey, Danielle! Where 'ya been?"

At this, Soda decided to join in from where he was sitting with Steve behind Ponyboy. "Yea! And where is that boyfriend of yours?" His eyes were dancing again and Steve began to laugh. Soda must've told Ponyboy the story 'cause he was laughing a little too.

I glared at Soda, ignoring his contagious smile-which at this point I want to slap off his face- and fought with hiding my own. "Shut up." My eyes darted back and forth from the three boys faces, searching for a certain someone. "Hey, Sodapop, where's Two-Bit?" I asked as Darry sat beside Pony.

"Ah, he's over there somewhere. Probably lookin' for trouble."

I knew Sodapop meant it as a joke, but when I turned in the direction he had pointed to, what I saw was all serious. Two-Bit was leaning against another Greaser, a Shepard I believe. He wasn't leaning against Shepard for playfulness, no, he was using him for convenience. Two-Bit was drunk. The smile on his face wasn't the one I remembered when everything else was forcefully forgotten- this was a lazy smile, ugly and ridiculous. His eyes were half way shut and from this angle I could tell they were glazed. He was hollering and whooping, chasing after some poor blonde and asking her to do things I did _not _need to hear my brother ask.

This was all just a little too much. My loving, good-going brother was not the way I wanted, the way I needed him. He was reminding me of things I didn't ever want to be reminded of- the jerk I hit, the sleezy guys I tried to forget, dad. Suddenly, it was as if my entire source of dependence was morphing itself into the source of my nightmares.

I shook my head violently, fighting the tears that wanted to spill down my face. It wasn't fair of me to think that way about Two-Bit. He never asked to be seen as the only source of comfort that I have left. I knew he drank and I knew he liked girls in ways I would rather not think about. But I never thought I would have to ever see it. Seeing and knowing are two different things. I thought back to what Grams had told me more than once, _"People are people and they are going to act like people."_ I guess that was it. Two-Bit was a person just like the rest of us. And even though I still love him, even though I still need him, I should have known better than to put my total faith in any one person, because for the first time I realized something I have always known- my brother was human. I was seeing the proof of it stumbling before me.

People are people… and they will disappoint you.

I just…didn't know what to put my faith in now. I needed something to _truly _believe in. Its times like these I wish I could erase my memories or at least have Grams back.

The blonde my brother was chasing must have been too fast for him cause he looked disappointed. He began to stagger his way to where the gang was sitting. Before I could think properly, I was turning around and walking away.

"I'm getting popcorn." I yelled over my shoulder.

I walked hastily, enjoying the cooler air night brings on my face. My thoughts were jumbled and chaotic, a complete mess. I didn't notice someone had followed me until I was almost apart of the long line of the concessions.

"Dani! Man, I'm glad you stopped. I had to jog to keep up with ya'. Didn't you hear me yellin' for you to wait up?"

I turned to find Ponyboy. He was having a bit of trouble catching his breath. "You shouldn't smoke so much, Pone."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I know. I need to cut down if I wanna make track."

We continued to talk and laugh about meaningless things, just learning more about one another. As the line started to move, I noticed a cute, little brunette a few people behind us. She was small and nice looking, a Soc, and seemed to be about fifteen. The girl had brown eyes, eyes that were staring at Pony.

I grinned slyly, nugging my companion with my shoulder and whispering so only he could hear. "Don't look now, but it seems to me that a little lady has her eyes on a certain Ponyboy Curtis."

He looked down at me shocked than at the girl. She turned her head away, a blush staining her cheeks, when she realized she was caught. Pony turned back to me. "That's strange." He said.

"What?" I was confused. Why would a girl finding a cute boy attractive be strange?

"She's a Soc."

"Oh…" I said slowly. "So?"

He just shook his head, a look of hurt and irritation on his face. "Girls like that don't notice guys like me, not unless its to yell at us for bein a grease. 'Sides, I never get stared at anyhow. Girls are more interested in Sodapop… maybe Darry."

I nodded. "Sodapop is incredibly handsome. So is Darry."

Pony huffed and looked down. I caught his gaze. "But so are you, Ponyboy." I must have sounded as genuine as I knew I was because Pony turned bright red from his cheeks to his ears. He grinned pleasantly and mumbled an embarrassed thanks. I grinned back at him and ruffled his hair.

I caught sight of someone else. This girl looked about seventeen. She was very pretty with red hair and even nicer clothes than the other girl I had noticed. But like the other girl, this girl was staring at Pony. Her stare wasn't one of admiration, though, more of pity and…regret?

"Hey, Pone? Got an admirer?"

He looked in the red-head's direction and they both averted their gazes. Awkwardness was obvious. "Tension?" I asked.

"Yea. I guess you could say that" His shoulders slumped. "Her name's Cherry Valence." There was disappointment laced in Pony's voice and I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. I let it drop.

We had made it to the front of the line. I ordered a small popcorn, Goobers, a Cherry Coke, and some M&Ms for Two-Bit- they were his favorite. I moved further down the line, drumming my fingernails against the counter as I waited for Pony to order. My red nails were tapping to the beat of one of the newer songs I had heard a few times on the radio. I didn't remember the name of the song, but it was fast and up-beat. I liked it. The unknown song continued to play in my head. I was dazing off into my own, little world- I do that quite a bit. Its awful, really. One time, I almost got hit by a truck cause I wasn't paying any mind to what I was doing.

The feel of a hand on my elbow jerked me out of my daydreaming. I turned, expecting to find the smiling face of Ponyboy. When it wasn't the face I was expecting, I froze. My senses failed me. I was trapped in my own body, forced to listen as my heart picked up an unhealthy rhythm. I felt the blood drain from my limbs, reducing me to a state of numbness. I was in shock. The face I've had nightmares about since leaving Tulsa was staring at me. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear the words. I couldn't hear anything.

_He's not here!_

_He cant be here! _

_Why isn't he in prison?_

_Where's Keith?!_

Sometime during the respite in my head, my arms started tingling with feeling again. I slammed my eyes shut as tight as I could, refusing to look at him anymore. His hand had moved from my elbow to my right wrist. The force of his hold added to the soreness that still resided from the punch I threw, left me with pain shooting from my hand to my elbow. It didn't help matters much that I was struggling.

I started pulling and yanking, desperate to escape his hold. My voice had betrayed me and refused to accompany me in a cry for help. I didn't know what I was doing. I was moving my arms wildly, fighting against him, but I didn't know if it was making any difference. Probably not. I could smell alcohol on his breath and body odor. It was terrible! I was getting dizzy from it all- the smells, the pain, the memories. Somewhere in the back of my mind, it registered to me that the alcohol I smelled wasn't the kind _he_ liked. _He_ had a certain brand that suited him just fine and I had never witnessed him drinking another. Still, I struggled against him.

I wasn't aware of the prying eyes of gathering spectators or the fact that I wasn't hitting at anyone anymore until the sound of Steve's voice was made discernable from all the jumbled mess of noise that previously dominated my ears. He was yelling, yelling at….someone.

_Him? _

_Was he yelling at him_?

I could hear Steve's voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying over the murmurs of the small crowd that had gathered. I should open my eyes. I should do _something_. It took what felt like a full lifetime to gather enough courage to pry my eyes open, it took another to turn my head in the direction of raised voices.

My head turned to find Steve yelling at the man who held me by the wrist. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat at a normal pace. It wasn't _him_. It wasn't him at all. The man who grabbed me was no one more than a hobo, crazed by too much alcohol and begging for money.

I glanced at Pony. He was staring at me with confusion and pity in his eyes. I closed my eyes again, but this time out of shame. I has just drew an unwanted amount of attention to myself. All because of a past I could seem to get rid of. Embarrassment, aggravation, hurt, and foolishness filled me. I shook my head and turned to walk away, making my escape while everyone's attention was on Steve and the hobo arguing.

When I stepped out into the opening from the crowd of onlookers, I felt a warm gust of air hit my face. Usually, the wind would caress my cheeks, bathing me in peace and allowing me a moment of silent and blissful reflection. Not this time. The wind was dry, and as strange as it sounded, it made me feel rough and pasty. Almost like I was going to crack and decompose, only very quickly.

My eyes searched past cars and people and went strait towards the sky. The stars were bright and twinkling. They seemed to glow with a secret knowledge, a knowledge I wasn't allowed to take consolation from. I didn't believe the stars had the answers but I knew someone did. Someone had the answers to the raging questions rushing through my mind. Why was I here in this dinky, little town again? Why is it that everywhere I turn I find something to torment me? Why is my father everywhere?

Its this place. Its Tulsa's fault.

Its…home.

* * *

Okay, there it is! Again, sorry for the lateness but I promise it will never take that long to update again!

_A/N: Next chapter is where we dive in to the root of Danielle's problems. The reasons she left._

Sooo……what did ya'll think?!?!

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Fighting To Survive

Ugh! I know, I know…Its been forever since I've updated. I cant help it. But, I am incredibly sorry! From now on, I have NO updating schedule. I'll just be updating when I can. On a happier note- TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! So, I do hope you enjoy this chapter I wrote for you guys on this special day, lol.

THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS

**

* * *

**

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R F.O.U.R **

**"FIGHTING TO SURVIVE"**

The next few hours passed by uneventfully.

Fortunately, the guys were smarter than I had originally gave them credit for. They kept as much attention from me as possible and never mentioned what had happened. But, as I have observed from the little time I've spent here, these Greaser Boys were like me in many ways- keeping to themselves and letting whatever happens roll off their back like water against the feathers of a duck; letting people deal with things how they want to and when they want to, or not deal with it at all. Either way, they stayed out of other people's business.

I didn't pay attention to the movie or the people around me, too engrossed in my own thoughts to digest anything properly. When the screen went black and the words 'The End' flashed brightly, I was a little surprised. Time had moved by quickly. We all stood, stretching our legs and gathering together to determine the plan for the rest of the night.

"I think I'll head home." Darry was the first to speak. "Got two roofs tomorrow. You should be headin' home too Little Man."

"I'll be home a little later." Soda ignored Darry's pointed look. "I don't have to work tomorrow, so I think I'll enjoy a late night while I can."

I felt a small pang of sorrow for Sodapop. He looked tired tonight. Too tired to be seventeen. I didn't like him being so restricted from life when he was so connected to it. His happy-go-lucky personality and contagious smile didn't suit the cards he's been dealt. Not at all. I wish things were different for him, that someone with so much energy and glow could have more opportunities to not worry about things, like a teenager…

"Pony, I'll give you 'til eleven."

"Come on, Darry. Its Friday."

Ponyboy looked at Darry as if to say 'duh'. Darry sighed, rubbing his hand across his face. "Fine. But you better be back before one o'clock, ya hear? There isn't anything you can do past twelve that wont get you into trouble anyhow."

Pony nodded and we all started to leave. Doing a double-check, I noticed, not for the first time tonight, that Two-Bit was no where to be seen. I could scream. I could cry. I could do just about anything right now…but I didn't. Instead, I tucked it all away, saving it for a worse day.

We were just walking alongside the gate that guarded the Nightly Double when I stopped. No one noticed, which is what I wanted. They were too busy banging dumpsters and smashing bottles- having a good ole time. I reached forward, grabbing Darry's bicep with both of my hands, pulling him back and out of the other boys' hearing range.

He looked at me confused but concerned. I almost smiled a little. Darry sure did have that "worried guardian" thing down. It was sweet, and just what I was counting on. "Darry, make sure he's okay."

Understanding washed over his features. I'm sure he's had more than his share of worrying over a brother. Still he asked, "Two-Bit?"

I nodded. "Yea. Just make sure he gets home or…somewhere safe, tonight."

"Sure. Don't worry about it." He brought up his hand and rubbed the back of his head. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Danielle, I know that you don't like what your brother is doin' and, well, I don't like it either. But, he'll be okay tonight. He always is."

'_He always is'. _He said it in a way I hated, calm and nearly care-free. He said it in a way that let me know that this was normal Two-Bit behavior and expected of him. I wasn't assured, though. Its not the type of lifestyle I could imagine someone living constantly and still being "okay".

I shook my head solemnly. "Fine." I don't know why I said 'fine', but it was the only thing that escaped my lips.

Darry put his hand on my shoulder. He had a big hand. I could feel the weight of it pressing into my shoulder, but he was being so gentle. I would hate to be the unfortunate one in a fist fight with him. "Really, he'll be okay. He'll probably come crash on our couch. The door is always open."

_Well, that's reassuring_. "Thanks Dar."

He grinned, and I wondered about the playfulness of it. Suddenly, his big arm was over my shoulder, causing me to stumble. He chuckled, ruffling my hair in that way everyone hates. " 'sides, Dani, you're a sister to me. You and Two-Bit are family." I looked up at him from where my head was smashed against his chest. His face was still bright but I could see the seriousness hidden beneath. "I always take care of my brothers. Two-Bit knows that."

I smiled and my eyes watered a bit. Taking the chance to catch him off guard, I swung my arms around his waist, giving him the firmest hug I could manage.

"Honestly, what is it with you two?"

The question was from Soda, who was standing with the most ridiculously goofy grin on his face. Pony and Steve were laughing along with him. "Cant get enough of each other, huh?" Soda asked, his grin growing larger.

I pushed Darry's arm from my shoulders and looked from Soda to Darry then back again. While Soda was turned, I cast a quick glance in Darry's direction, giving him a smile. Then 1, 2 ,3.…. I was off!

"Whoa!" I jumped on Soda's back, almost knocking him over. "What's this all about?" He asked laughing.

"Your giving me a ride." I stated matter-of-factly. Shifting myself a little, I moved up his back enough to securely loop my legs around his waist.

"To where?"

I grinned. "My house." I heard the others chucking and realized I was giggling along with them.

He put his head down for a moment, shaking it before sighing. "Fine." Snapping his head back up, he reached around and grabbed my thighs, adjusting me to where I was more comfortable and my weight was easier on him. "But we're doin' this my way." His tone was light and teasing.

"Excuse me?"

Soda huffed, moving his feet against the dirt the way a bull would prepare before he charged something. "Soda?" I asked tentatively. No answer. What I got was a laugh.

"Ready?" He asked. Before I could answer, Soda was running, spinning, twirling, and doing all sorts of other stunts to make me scream while eliciting amused laughter from the others. By the time I had issued my eighth death threat, we were slowing to a stop at the foot of my house.

When he put me down I slugged him on the arm. "Don't ever to that to me again!"

"Oh, come on! You had fun and you know it."

I was looking at Soda. His golden hair was messy and tossed to the right side of his face, his cheeks were flushed, and his familiar smile matched his constantly laughing eyes. Everyone had bright faces, the occurrence of a good time. Even Darry was still smiling.

I couldn't help it- I grinned. "Yea, yea…I had fun_." Bad memories, AWOL brothers, and crazed hobos aside._

"Well," I started, clapping my hands together, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." With a burst of playfulness and gratitude, I leaned up on my tip-toes, giving Steve, Darry, and Pony a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks, you guys…" Turning to Steve, "for taking up for me", then to Pony, "for listenin' to me", and Darry last, " and for helping me with, well, ya' know."

They all looked at me stunned but with smiles, except Pony, who was too busy trying to hide the deep blush on his cheeks. Soda had a look of mock hurt on his face. "Hey! What about me?"

"What about you?"

I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. Once again, I stood on my tip-toes. _He smells clean, like soap_. I kissed his cheek then pulled away. "Thanks for tryin' to kill me, Sodapop."

I could still hear their laughter as I shut the front door and turned on the porch light. _Just incase Keith comes home._

_

* * *

_

_I cradled my head in my hands, rocking back and forth in the corner of my room. My head hurt and my eye was swollen where he hit me. I hummed to myself, waiting for all this to be over. It'll be over soon…_

"_You're not taking her!" _

"_I'll do whatever I want, Woman!" I heard the sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh. He hit mom. "She's my daughter." _

"_Oh, yes Kevin…" I heard a shuffling noise, and thought mom was trying to get off the floor. "You treat her like she's your daughter." Her voice was crooked and shaky. A hidden meaning I didn't understand at the time hidden in her voice._

"_I told you…I was drunk." _

"_Liar! You had not a drop and you know it! You are not taking her and I mean it! I wont let you touch her again!" _

_Heavy foot falls came closer, moving until he was standing in front of me. My mom rushed to where we were, she hit and clawed, and he seemed to enjoy her useless efforts. A moment passed and then he hit her again, knocking her away. She landed against the wall with a loud thud. I winced, but still my eyes remained closed. _

_Rough hands grabbed my shoulders, hauling me off the floor and over a shoulder. "Don't worry, Baby." He cooed, smacking my bottom in the process. I shivered, not wanting him to touch me. "Daddy's gonna take ya somewhere no one will find us…" _

_***_

I sat up with a start.

Disturbed. That was the only way to describe how I feel. Nausea stung the back of my throat. I took a deep breath, then another, until finally I could breathe normally again. I shook my head, forcing the nightmare away from my conscious mind. My head rested in my hands, mimicking the pose from my nightmare. I could hear the erratic beating of my heart, the feel of the unsteady rhythm of my pulse as my fingertips rested against my temples. I waited for both to quiet down before finally removing my head from my hands and looking up. My eyes met the undisturbed alarm clock sitting noiselessly on the nightstand.

4:44 AM.

I sighed. Agitated and tired, I removed my covers begrudgingly and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Going back to sleep would be an impossibility. I have enough trouble actually getting to sleep once, twice in one night would be a miracle in itself. Most nights I cant sleep at all. Curling up with a book usually helps pass the time away. I glanced over at my shelf. All the books I brought with me I've read at least three times. I'm going to have to find a bookstore around here somewhere. My fingers slid delicately across the spines of the worn out novels on the shelf. Stopping, I debated between two of my favorites, Scarlett Letter and Tuck Everlasting.

Giving up, I let my hand fall and I backed away from the shelf, successfully tripping over one of my bags. _Graceful. Yep, that's me_. Grumbling, I climbed on all fours and made my way to the offending bag. Inside held all my toiletries. Looking towards the heavens, I thanked God for indoor plumbing then grabbed my shampoo, conditioner, and…then I put it all back. It would be whole lot easier to just take the bag with me. I picked myself off the floor and swung my bag over my shoulder. I turned and stumbled towards the bathroom, yawning loudly.

'Sleep really hates me', I thought as I stifled another yawn.

Hot water pounded against my back. It was glorious. I breathed in the steam, letting it cleanse away the remnants of the previous day while the water washed away the horrors of my nightmare. I don't know how much more I can take of this. Eight years is too long to be tormented by the past. Its been years since I have slept a decent hour. In the beginning, my lack of sleep ruined my whole day, tampering with my schedule and screwing with my mood. Now I'm used to it, I suppose. But, even though the transition to a sleep deprived lifestyle is nearly complete, I find myself crumbling. I fear I'll break in front of the wrong person and then it'll all be over. My carefully constructed façade would have been all for nothing. I washed the shampoo out of my hair and proceeded to lather in conditioner.

When I was finished with my shower, I stepped out and dried off. The clean clothes I had chosen for the day were laying in a folded bundle on the toilet seat. I reached over and touched them gently, remembering when my Grams bought them for me. I dressed, smoothing out the wrinkles before attempting to do something with my hair. My hair was the only thing about my appearance that I found to be beautiful. A complicated mass of loose, cork-screw curls, perfectly twisting in the right places and angles around my face. Like a doll's. The color was intriguing, simply because you couldn't name it as a single color. It was nearly light brown, but not quite, and had flashes of gold against a noticeable auburn tint. I loved it.

I looked in the mirror, my reflection staring back at me, and I wasn't surprised by what I saw. The same boring face as always. I wonder what people will see. Will they wonder who I am or what brought me here? I took in my appearance. My curly hair and classic face. I was pretty, I guess, but not beautiful. I could've been prettier, wore my makeup and clothes different, but I just didn't want to take the effort. I have accepted the fact that though I was pretty, I would never be the type that guys wanted. I applied a light brown eye shadow and a coat of mascara to my eyes. Next, I dabbed on a tiny bit of red lipstick, just enough to look stained with color. My cheeks have always been flushed, so blush was never needed.

When I was finished, I stepped back for the final review. Upon examination, I realized just how different I really was. Tulsa had its share of girls, of whom weren't immune to the two categories of social standing.

There were your high class broads. Beautiful and clean. The rich girls with new shoes and blouses, trimmed and neat. Their dresses a decent length. They were never seen being disrespectful or inappropriate (at least not to your face). The typical Soc girls. Expensive, girly, and high maintenance. A reflection of their supposed perfect lives.

Then, there were the other girls. The group I was more than likely to be associated with. The Greaser Girls. Like the boys, the girls were hoods, only feminine. Generalizing, these girls had no respect for themselves or anyone else. Inappropriate skirt length. Inappropriate displays of affection. Inappropriate amount of blonde hair dye. Inappropriate language, both vocal and physical. Everything they were was, well, inappropriate. Also like the boys, their home lives were less than perfect. I felt sorry for them. Always having to fight for survival, seeking approval anyway they can. The only way they know how.

Taking in the sight of me-- my worn blue jeans, chucks, and red button-up blouse-- I saw the compatible and incompatibilities between myself and the two groups. I swayed somewhere between them. Decent and clean but still sensitive and poor. 'Yea', I figure, 'they'll wonder about me'. The new girl with no title, no record or reputation. The one they wont be able to categorize. The exception. With a sigh, I knew that is exactly what I wanted. I don't want to be a Soc, and I don't want to be a Greaser. Not because I hate my brother, but because I didn't want to be classified as either type of those people. I'm not a snob, but I'm not a hood either.

I did want a family, though. And that's who the Greasers are to my brother and mother. That's who they are now to me too. But I also knew who I was. Danielle. The girl who's Christian Grams raised to be independent and good, trustworthy and decent, kind and approachable, humble and unique.

The alarm clock from my nightstand was now screaming from across the hallway. It was nine o'clock. I raced across the hall, wanting to shut the thing up before it woke my mom. Two-Bit said she had worked double shifts, and as much as I want to see her, I also want her to rest. I walked out of my room and down the hallway, trying not to make noise as I approached the stairs. Two-Bit's room was next to mine, and it was empty. I remembered what Darry had said and prayed to God my brother was at the Curtis'.

* * *

I arrived at the Curtis house unscathed and with little difficulty.

The old gate creaked loudly when I stepped through. I made my way up the familiar driveway and onto the porch. Testing Darry's theory, I twisted the doorknob and found it to be unlocked. When I went inside, I came face to face with the person I wanted to see most.

"Hey Sister! How's it hangin'?"

I rushed over to where Two-Bit was lounging on the couch watching Mickey Mouse, crushing him in a hug. Elation and gratefulness bubbled inside me at the sight of him okay. I pulled back suddenly. I was upset. I was more than upset- I was livid.

He had the nerve to look confused and ask, "What?"

I promptly slapped him. My hands were placed on my hips when I stood, looking down on him. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" I shouted.

"Uh, No?"

"Your right 'No'. If you did you would have found me and told me where you were going instead of disappearing!"

"Sorry." He didn't look it. In fact, he looked amused. I huffed and was about to give him a very large and very loud piece of my mind, then I saw what he was eating. In a childish move, I took the chocolate cake and beer from him. He looked at me as if I had just stolen his very dreams.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "This isn't good at all, Keith!"

"Hey! Where are you goin' with my breakfast?"

I didn't answer him. Proceeding into the kitchen, I put the chocolate cake in the fridge and dumped the beer in the sink.

"Danielle, what are you doin'?" Two-Bit yelled.

I didn't look at him. "Keith, you took off last night, so drunk you couldn't walk strait, and didn't have the decency to think about the people around you that may be worried if you're hurt or not. All because of that…" I pointed to the sink, indicating the beer.

He sighed beside me. "Look, Dani. Everyone knew where I could've been."

I paused, frustrated and hurt. "Everyone?" I shook my head in disbelief. A gust of cold air hit my face when I opened the fridge door, searching aimlessly for nothing in particular. The intention of keeping busy while ranting. "Not everyone_. I _didn't know where you 'might' have been. I didn't know anything about anything last night!" I slammed the fridge and he winced. Turning to face him, I could tell he was stunned. Probably unused to chastisement. "I saw a side of you that I didn't know. It was kinda insulting to tell you the truth."

I reopened the fridge door, grabbing a carton of eggs and milk. Rummaging through the cabinets, I found a couple of skillets. I continued on with my rant, my voice shaking with emotion. "Here I was, thinking that I knew you, Keith. But…", I gave a bitter laugh, "I was wrong. Jeez! Keith." I turned to him again. "I wasn't prepared for this! I didn't know that I would have to worry about you along with everything else!"

By this time I was crying. Two arms wrapped around me and I knew it was my brother. I held him close as I cried. "You don't have to worry about me." His voice rumbled in his chest.

I hiccupped. "Really?" I said doubtful.

"Yea." I don't know how, but somehow I knew he was grinning. "Shoot, I'll even tell ya where I'm goin and everything!"

It was good to laugh with him. "You promise?"

"Promise."

I pulled away, smiling up at him. The kitchen door opened and Pony stepped through, not surprised in the least to see us hugging first thing in the morning in his house. "Good morning." He said tiredly.

"Mornin' Ponyboy!" I said cheerfully. He blushed, obviously still embarrassed over the kiss last night. "How would you like some breakfast?"

His eyes widened, and he seemed more alert at the thought of food. "Who's cookin'?"

"Me." I said.

He sighed, seemingly relieved. "Okay.

"Why?" I asked, curious at his hesitation.

"Cause last time, Two-Bit", he said, throwing my brother a pointed look, " almost burnt the house down."

I ignored the banter between Pony and Two-Bit and focused my attention on breakfast. I grabbed a bowl from the drawer above my head. I decided to start with scrambled eggs. Soda came through the same door Pony had just entered moments before, greeting everyone. "Mornin' Greasers."

He came to stand beside me just as I was pouring the egg and milk mixture into a skillet. "Hey!" He said with an air of false indignation. "I was suppose to make breakfast this morning."

I merely shrugged. "You can help if ya' want."

When he didn't answer right away, I turned to look at him. "What are we having?" He asked.

"Scrambled eggs, biscuits, beacon, and French Toast."

His eyes sparkled at 'French Toast'. "Sounds great! Man-o-Man, I love French Toast."

I smiled at him. "Well, are you gonna help or aren't you?"

"Sure."

Darry walked in, hair still wet from his shower. "Hey Dani. Your helping Soda with breakfast?"

"Nope. He's helping me."

Darry nodded. "Okay. I'd keep him away from the eggs and biscuits though."

"Why?"

Breakfast went by pleasantly._ Somehow_, we ended up with red eggs and green biscuits. Everyone had laughed it off, including me. Now I knew what Darry meant. Apparently, Sodapop has a peculiar affinity for food coloring. I swear, that boy is something else. We continued eating with loads of laughs and conversation between bites. Soon, Darry had to leave for work and Two-Bit left to find Tim Shepherd and ask him what he did with his switchblade.

As he left, I looked from Pony to Soda. "Does this ever change?"

The answer was simultaneous. "Never."

* * *

_A/N : The dream was a flashback. There will be many more in up-n-coming chapters, gradually reveling Danielle's past. _

NEXT ....First day of school.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Undecided

Hey ppl! Its me again. I'm a little sad. People keep reading my story and putting it on a alert list ( thank you, btw), but reviews are seriously lacking. Please, if you have any advise or criticizing (helpful) you would like to share, or simply like this story, I would greatly appreciate your review.

Furthermore, this story aside, how is my writing in general? I am trying to improve, although I must admit, I get a bit lazy on fan fiction…Okay, maybe more than a bit. *shrugs sheepishly*

**Special thanks **to Megacognitive and . The last chapter was difficult and your reviews meant a lot! SO….This chappie is dedicated to you two! ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**C.H.A.P.T.E.R F.I.V.E**

**"THE UNDECIDED"**

I fought the urge to throw my bag into moving traffic. The straps were twisted and refused to stay properly on my shoulders. Staring at the building in front of me, I grimaced inwardly, forgetting about how aggravating my bag was. This place was huge. A hand clasped my shoulder where a strap was supposed to be. I groaned, readjusting it. Again.

"Don't worry, Sis. It ain't as big on the inside as it looks."

I shook off Two-Bit's hand. "Whatever."

I didn't care what he said. This school was bigger than the one I attended back in Chapman, Kansas. Way bigger. You could probably fit the entire Chapman High student body in Tulsa's gym alone. People didn't make me nervous, but new situations did. Looking at the school in front of me and comparing it to my last school, well… its different. And its enough to make me uneasy.

Glancing back at my brother, I saw an agitated look on his face from being shoved off. I rolled my eyes. "Come on. You gotta show me where the office is so I can get my schedule." I grabbed his hand and led him inside. Holding my breath as I went.

Two-Bit was right. It didn't look as big on the inside. It was bigger. I sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head before ushering forward. When Two-Bit and I entered through the front doors I let go of his hand, trusting he would follow me then guide me to where I needed to be. Apparently my faith in him was misplaced.

Searching the halls for him didn't take long. He was leaning against a red locker, his hands in his pockets and what he thought was his "irresistible grin" upon his face. The blonde next to him looked confused, but that quickly changed when he brought one of his hands to her face, delicately -as delicately as Two-bit can manage, anyways- tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She blushed prettily and Two-Bit looked pleased with himself.

"Two-Bit and his blondes."

I jumped unexpectedly at the sound of a familiar voice. Turning in the voice's direction, I found Steve. He shrugged. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

I snorted indignantly. "You didn't scare me. Just startled me."

He smiled at me and I smiled back. Steve seemed different today. Calmer. It was like he was used to the idea of me being here and he could relax. Come to think of it, he lost that hard edge he seemed to have around everyone else when he was around me. I don't know why. At first, I was sure he didn't care too much for me. He couldn't have changed his mind about me that fast, could he?

The bell cut through my thoughts sharply. My head jerked to the last place I saw Two-Bit. He wasn't there. "Figures."

"What was that?"

"Just Two-Bit." Sighing, I continued, "He was suppose to show me where the office is."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Office? Wow, first day and you're already in trouble? I think you're gonna give Ole' Two-Bit a run for his money." A grin let me no he was teasing.

"I doubt that." I shook my head. "Nope! Just the new girl in need of a schedule. Unfortunately, my guide would rather play Casanova then help his little sister."

He looked lost at my joke. I blushed, mumbling, "Never mind."

"Uh, sure?" He raised his left hand to rub his neck. He looked…nervous? Tense, almost. Like he wasn't sure of himself. "Listen, I can show you to the office if ya' want."

"I---" Students brushed between us, hurrying to get to class. Steve was swaying back and forth uncertainly, fiddling with his hands, and a blush on his cheeks. All signs of him being interested in something more than friendship were there. _This is not happening! Steve Randle cannot have a crush on me! _I was stunned momentarily, struck by this possible new information.

The halls were empty by this time and I still stood there. Steve waited for my answer. I could tell he thought he was being subtle, but it was kinda obvious. Now, he was losing his cool and I was feeling like a dunce. What was I suppose to do? If I let him lead me to the office -his intentions now clear- I would appear interested. If I let him down, I would be left wandering the halls for longer than necessary.

I glanced at the clock hanging on the far end of the hall. The bell had already rang and I've already wasted too much time. Taking in the silence, I realized Steve had took a chance to walk me to the office and would now be facing a detention or a slip for being tardy. He probably wouldn't care, of course, but that is hardly the point. Repressing the urge to moan, I smiled up at him. "Sure Steve."

He released a breath and a large smile burst across his face, seemingly relieved. _Oh, crap. _

***

My first classroom experience at Tulsa was almost exactly as I had imagined it. At least, at first.

Upon walking into my first class, Trigonometry, I had hoped that by some miracle the door wouldn't slam behind me and I could slip in and blend unnoticeably among the crowd of young faces. I knew that to be an irrational hope, just like I know it now, but I dreamed while I could. Unfortunately, the teacher was immediately alerted to my entrance. Along with the gaze of every teenager in the class.

I could feel the roaming eyes of every person in the heat of that moment. All attention was on me, making my senses more sensitive than what they would originally be; more receptive to what was going on around me. I hate being the center of attention. I cant describe it, but I feel too open and almost vulnerable. I don't like the feeling of being on display, put in the position that allows people open leeway to your body.

No. Definitely not liking the attention. Definitely not.

"Can I help you?" The teacher was younger than I expected. She was petite and blonde; had a large, welcoming smile. The smile I returned to her wasn't as forced as I thought it would have been in that situation.

"No, can _I_ help you?"

Snickers and giggling followed the suggestive question. My eyes landed on a boy in the back. Typical Greaser. If it wouldn't have been for his rude question, I would've considered him handsome. I smiled at him. When he noticed and smiled back, I rolled my eyes then turned back to the teacher, blowing him off. More laughter ensued after that. I pretended not to care and handed my new Trig. teacher my slip.

"Mr. Haynes," The young teacher spoke definitely, grabbing the Greaser's attention. "Detention."

I suppressed my amusement. The boy, who I now knew to be Mike Haynes, glared at me, clearly seeing me as the blame for his punishment. I paid him no mind and averted my respective gaze back towards the teacher as she spoke.

"We seem to have a new student." The way she said this sounded as if she was speaking to herself, but, of course, the entire room stood curious, waiting for her to continue; to give the new girl a name. She looked at the slip I handed her then back to me. This continued a second time, then she sighed and smiled.

"Matthews, is it?" She asked me quietly, a gleam in her bright brown eyes. She was expecting me. Obviously, my brother has made a name for himself.

At my nod, she turned towards the rest of the class. "This is Danielle Matthews." Her voice carried across the room, reaching every ear. Looking at the class now was almost funny. They seemed confused.

Some looked incredulous, like they heard wrong. One student, a dark-haired girl in the front, voiced this. "As in Two-Bit Matthews?"

"Yes." I said, daring her to offend me in any way. She didn't. No one did. But they all had the same disbelieving stare. The nicer looking kids, who I suppose were the Soc's, glared at me. While the ones I knew to be Greasers softened a little. Apparently, I was correct in my self evaluation a couple of days before. No one knew what to make of me; how to categorize me. This was unsettling. I was being stared at by a group of strangers, all of whom were attempting to "place" me somewhere in their two groups. They didn't seem to be having much luck.

Inwardly, I smirked.

"Well," The teacher started, breaking the tension that had settled across the room, " I am Ms. Bevins. Its so nice to have you with us, Danielle." She waved her hand to where the dark-haired Soc spoke up. "You can take a seat next to Marsha."

Now here I am, standing uncertainly in the front of a new class. For the first time, I noticed that this class was littered with sleek, black-toped tables. Not desks. It didn't occur to me that I would have to be paired off with one of these people. I looked at the girl, Marsha, and she looked back. Her eyes weren't hostile, despite the fact that she was a Soc and I was an "undecided". This was strange to me. Instead, her eyes were wondering, almost accessible. Still, I was a little wary of this girl. She seemed to know my brother and I wasn't entirely sure it was a pleasurable acquaintance.

Ms. Bevins returned to the chalkboard, copying something from the book she held in her hands, and the class resumed whatever they were doing before I interpreted them. Which was mostly whispering. I sat down in the chair I was assigned, avoiding eye contact with the girl next to me.

"Hey, Danielle! I'm Marsha." She whispered excitedly.

She seemed friendly enough so I relaxed a little. "Its Dani."

Marsha raised one dark brow. "Excuse me."

"I go by Dani. Its what everyone calls me." I offered her my hand and a smile. "Nice to meet you."

She grinned. "You too."

Marsha was a pretty girl. Dark hair and eyes. A bright smile. She was so noticeably Soc, based on her clothes and clean good-looks. But there was just something about her that wasn't present in all the other Socs I've seen, something…feeling? I don't know.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Just a few days."

She nodded. Her gaze seemed far away and she bit her lip. She looked like she was debating with herself. Finally, she blurted, "Two-Bit's related to you?"

"He's my brother."

"Really? I didn't know he had a sister."

I was a bit apprehensive. "I guess you wouldn't. I used to live here with my mother and brother, but, uh, then I just…I just didn't." Babbling and stammering were things I did went I felt on the spot and didn't really know what to say. I guess this is one of those instances.

"Why not?"

Marsha didn't mean to cause me any discomfort, she was merely curious. Still, I paused, unprepared for anyone to ask me that question. When I didn't answer her right away, her face took on a look of worry.

Gasping quietly, she said, "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to pry."

A smile ghosted against my lips at how flustered she was becoming. "No, no, its okay. Its just really personal."

She nodded, but it seemed like the gesture was towards herself. "Yea, I get that."

There was a few minutes pause between us before I said, "Marsha, do you know my brother?"

Marsha jumped as if my whisper was a scream, surprised by my question. Her cheeks took on a light rose color, but whether that was from shyness or frustration I couldn't tell. " A little. We talked once."

Conversation was halted between myself and the other girl as the bell rang. We both rose, gathering our books. Marsha turned towards me once more. "Maybe we can get together tonight or sometime."

She had a pleasant smile on her face and I could tell the offer was genuine, not just out of being polite. I nodded. "Yea, maybe."

Smiling, she put her books back on the table and retrieved a sheet of paper and a pencil. "What's you're number?" I told her. She scribbled down something else, then quickly handed me whatever it was she wrote. "Its my number. I'm not sure we'll have anymore classes together." She hurriedly assembled her books together and started making her way toward the door. "I'll call you tonight!"

"Okay." It came out more as a question, but I don't think she noticed.

* * *

The rest of my classes passed by quickly. There wasn't another class in which I had to have a partner. Marsha was, however, in two more of my classes, while Two-Bit wasn't in any of them. At least I have an opportunity for talking to someone that isn't male.

I walked onto the school parking lot, searching for my brother. When I found him, I was surprised to see him not talking to the blonde from this morning, or any blonde, really. He was standing next to Pony, a lit cigarette pressed against both their lips.

The air was hotter than it was this morning, stinging the back of neck. I had tied my hair up earlier as the heat started to become an issue and little beads of sweat formed along the edges of my neck and face. The distance from where I had stood by the door to where Pony and Two-Bit were smoking was a short one, but still I was panting by the time I got to them.

They didn't seem to notice my appearance. "What did I tell you about smoking, Ponyboy Curtis?" I assumed a stance of mock superiority, waiting for him to answer.

"I know, I know." Pony tossed the lit cigarette to the ground, extinguishing it with his foot. "How was your first day?"

I grumbled, "Oh, you know…as good as school can be."

"Get into any trouble?" My brother asked from the side.

"No." I stated aggravated. He laughed, and I knew that he was thinking about how he abandoned me this morning and assumed I had got lost. I didn't encourage him, instead I asked, "So, where are we headin'?"

"DX."

"A gasoline station? Why?"

"We always stop by to get some pops on our way home. Plus, we like catchin' up with Soda." Said Pony.

_Right. I had forgot Soda and Steve worked there_. "Okay."

By the time we got to the DX, I was breathing so hard that I was starting to get dizzy. More sweat than I cared to think about was trailing down my body, making me uncomfortable and sticky. Like on the inside of Steve's car when I first arrived in Tulsa, my clothes clung to me. I longed for a shower, or, at least a change of clothes.

A cool breeze hit me directly when I opened the station door, immediately relieving the hot atmosphere I was sure followed me. The sweat that was rolling down my body attracted the cold, intensifying it gloriously. Soda was standing behind the counter with Steve when I walked in. I didn't notice much else, too involved with the marvel that was air conditioning to care.

My destination was set. My target? Pop. I opened the door and grabbed a coke, quickly opening it then proceeding to gulp it down. The fizzy drink settled into my stomach, turning it slightly but altogether relieving. I sighed in contempt. My thirst was quenched, my breathing was steady, and my body had cooled considerably. I closed my eyes and leaned my back against the chilled door holding the pop. I was resting, listening to my slowing heartbeat and ignoring everything else.

"You look ruff."

I groaned. My peaceful moment had been disturbed. "Well, don't you know how to sweet talk." Soda merely grinned in response. I rolled my eyes. I knew he was right- I looked like crap. He was so frustrating! Standing there with just his work shirt on and nothing underneath. True, he was sweating, but somehow he even made that attractive. His golden hair was messy and disoriented, hidden under his DX cap. I groaned. It figures that I would struggle in front of the mirror and fight against the affronting heat, coming out looking like I was sweltering, and that Soda could just look incredible no matter what. Looking over at Pony and thinking about Darry, I couldn't help but realize it ran in the Curtis family.

"You guys are lucky…" I said under my breath.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." I shook my head. We stood there a few moments. Me leaning complacently against the chilled door, and Soda, who couldn't be still to save his life. He was making me nervous twitching back and forth like that. "You really need to find an outlet."

He looked confused. "What?"

"An outlet. You cant stay still, so full on energy all the time. You should get a hobby."

Soda threw his head back and laughed. "Everyone tells me that."

I smiled at him. "I'm not surprised."

He shook his head, looking down and sighing. "I don't have the time. It wouldn't work anyway-the whole hobby thing. I mean, I already have a job and chores, my 'Greaser duties' ," he chuckled a bit and I joined him, "and I _still _get bored!"

"Ah, its not such a bad thing."

His mouth tilted a bit. "Its not?"

"Nope. It just means your so full of life, is all."

"I guess so…" He started fiddling with the brim of his hat, in what I just realized to be a anxious gesture.

I rolled my eyes . "You want something." I stated matter-of-factly.

His eyes danced playfully. "Now, why do you think that?"

My eyes fixed pointedly on him. "I just know." Leaning off the door, I turned and grabbed another coke. "Are you gonna tell me what it is?"

Soda's grinned stretched considerably. He looked over towards the counter. Steve and Two-bit were wrestling and Pony was laughing, cheering on whoever was winning at the moment. Steve looked over to where Soda and I were standing, giving Two-Bit the advantage and putting him into a head butt. My eyes widened with a sudden realization and I halted mid-sip.

"Soda?"

"Yes?" He asked in a sing-songy way. I glared at him, waiting for him to continue. Finally, he sighed. "Look, what are you doin' tomorrow night?"

"Why?" I asked cautiously, my eyes narrowing dangerously. I knew what was coming next…

"Because, Steve is a really good guy and---"

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"But, he--"

I was shaking my head. "Sodapop, no!" My hopes that whatever had transpired between Steve and I this morning was just a large misunderstanding on my part, turned out not to be so incorrect after all.

Soda took a deep breath. He looked at me questionably. "Well, why not?"

My hand rose on its own accord to wipe across my face. Soda slowly took his hand away from his pant pocket, bringing it up to my face and mimicking what Two-Bit had done earlier this morning by tucking a rebellious curl behind my ear. I looked into those dancing, brown eyes of his, wondering how I was suppose to explain this to him. My eyes shut tightly as a sharp pang stabbed my temples. The heat was giving me a headache. Or maybe it was this mess of a situation.

"Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Just a headache." My eyes shut once more before honing in on his. My voice barely above a whisper. "Look, Sodapop…I just don't date, okay? I never did and I don't want to. Not right now, at least. I'm just confused. Everything is new and bigger…" I drifted off there. "I just want a family. Maybe some friends. I'm scared."

Soda looked down on me with an expression I didn't know what to name. Tears sprang to my eyes and immediately I felt ashamed, revealing myself to people has always been something I avoid. What was it about this boy? "Soda, just--just forget about what I told you, okay? Don't tell an--"

"I wont." He cut me off and gave me one his infamous smiles. Looking over at Steve, who was attempting to mind his own business and not worry about what we were saying, then looking back at me. "But, uh…what am I gonna say to him."

I rolled my eyes and groaned. Resting my head on his shoulder, I muttered. "I dunno. What do you think I should do?"

He chuckled and hugged me playfully, rocking me roughly from side to side. "I think you should give him a chance."

I jerked away from. "Sodapop! I just said--"

He laughed. "I heard you! I'm not saying you should be his girlfriend, just…one date."

Steve was looking nervous. I remembered what he did for me this morning. I stared at Soda. "One date? That's it?"

"I promise."

Groaning, I shook my head. "I don't wanna lead him on Soda. Does he _really _like

me or does he just want a date? Really?"

He put his hands on my shoulders, keeping me focused on what he was saying. "He just broke up with his girlfriend. They dated awhile. Trust me, he ain't ready for anything serious, anymore than you are." He chuckled. "Come on, Dani. Let him have a date. It'll make him happy with a pretty little thing like you." He pinched my nose and I slapped his hand away.

I pointed my finger at him. "One date. That's it!"

Soda laughed, picking me up and spinning me. "Whoa!"

_Great, just great_.

* * *

The house was quiet and undisturbed. So unlike the chaos of today. I was so happy to finally be alone; to unwind. For some reason, I thought about Marsha, or more specifically the questions she asked during my first class.

'Why did you move away?' she had asked. I know I will never be able to tell her.

I went to sleep that night with the same questions pounding in my ears.

*

_I heard the creaking of the floor boards before I saw him. His shadow moved like spilled ink. I snuggled further under my covers, hiding my face before the black liquid of him could reach me. _

_When he pulled back my covers my eyes were sealed shut. I was desperate to believe that if he thought I was asleep, he would leave me alone tonight. Eight year olds aren't very smart. _

_He didn't care that I may have been asleep; didn't care that this was traumatizing and that three times of this was more than I could stand; didn't care that I was his daughter and that he was smothering the moral fiber of what a father should have been. He just…didn't care. _

_My tank top that I wore that night had ridden up, bunching around my waist and revealing my underwear. Goosebumps rose across my skin, following his hand from where he touched me- my shoulder to my hip…then lower. By this time I was squirming, the sleeping charade having failed me. _

"_Be still, Baby. You'll wake your brother." I smelled the familiar tang of his favored alcohol and cringed in revulsion. _

_Tears were pricking harshly at my eyes. "No! No, please, Daddy! You promised you wouldn't…" _

"_Shh! Shh,I know." He turned me over so that I was laying on my back. "But, Daddy had a rough day at work today and he needs to feel better." _

_I closed my eyes, salty tears spilling over my rounded cheeks. His weight shifted and the bed moved with him. "No, please! Don't …It hurts!" I tried to make him understand, hoping that if he knew how much pain he caused me, he could feel it too. The more I tried, the rougher he became. _

_His hands clasped on my shoulders. He was shaking me. The world was starting to dissolve now, becoming unnoticeable. The feel of his hands and the sounds of his voice faded then morphed into someone else's . _

_I screamed. _

_** _

The feel of hands shaking me just wouldn't go away. A scream echoed through my room and I realized it was I who was screaming. I heard whispers, a soft voice I couldn't discern right away. A hand was tracing my face, trying to coax me to waking.

I opened my eyes, seeing the last person I thought would be here.

"Mom?"

* * *

_Okay, there we are. _

_A/N: Once again, Danielle's dreams are flashbacks. They will be sporadic and continue until you all know exactly what happened._

_A/N2: Yes, Steve is in High School. I cant really remember is he is in the book. I think so, but…Oh,well.._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! _


End file.
